how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Slap Bet
Recap The group tries to discover the reason why Robin doesn't go to malls. Marshall and Barney agree to a slap bet regarding who is right. Barney thinks Robin made porn... wait for it... ography, and Marshall thinks Robin got married at a mall. Later that night Ted said that Marshall thinks she was married, and she says she was. Ted tells Marshall, who slaps Barney. The next day Marshall checks out in the library of his law school if Robin was married, and finds out she wasn't. He tells Ted, that tries to lawyer her by making questions about the wedding, until she confessed. Meanwhile, Barney continued to watch Canadian porn to try to find Robin in it, and a person in Malaysia sends Barney the video he was looking for. He shows it to the other members of the gang after Robin decides it's time for them to know the truth, but only watch the beginning, that seems like a porn video. Barney slaps Marshall, but after Barney explains to Robin that he slap bet Marshall that she made porn, she said that she wishes it was porn, because it would be less embarrassing, and un-pauses the video. Robin starts dancing and singing in a mall. Robin explains that when she was 16 years old she was a Canadian pop star, and that for a year she had to visit malls across the country singing the song, Let's Go to the Mall. Marshall reminds Barney that the video isn't porn, and Lily, the Slap Bet Commissioner, says that since the slap occurred without her permission, and Marshall wasn't right either, Barney could choose between being slapped ten times at that moment, or fives times that could be doled at any time from that moment to eternity. Barney chooses the five slaps for eternity, and Marshall surprises Barney with the first slap a few minutes later. Continuity *This episode introduces the Slap Bet between Barney and Marshall. As the winner, Marshall is allowed to give out Five Slaps to Barney "from now to eternity". The first slap occurs in this episode, the second in , the third in and the fourth in . Marshall later gains three more slaps in , so, he has four left. He then used two then, so he now has two slaps left. *Robin's past career as a Canadian pop star (under the pseudonym Robin Sparkles) is revealed in this episode, and referred to throughout the rest of the series (most notably in and ). *In Ted and Marshall also make a slap bet. *The song "Lets Go to the Mall" from this episode is sung by Marshall in a karaoke bar at the end of . *The look that Robin gave in the music video is the look that Ted mentioned in . ("Oh, and your biting your lower lip, shyly looking away and thrusting your chest out is natural?") *In , the song "Let's Go To The Mall" can be heard as Ted's ringtone. *Robin mentions Derek as the last person she slept with before Ted. She dated him in the first season. Gallery :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Slap Bet images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *Robin mentions that her friend's wedding cake was a Mrs. Fields cookie. *Robin said when she performed in malls all over Canada in the early 1990 to mid-1990s, she was forced to live off Orange Juliuses and Wetzel's Pretzels. *Robin's song includes a reference to Canada Day, the national day of Canada, and a (fake) cameo by then-Prime Minister Brian Mulroney. Music *''Let's Go To The Mall'' - Robin Sparkles (Robin Scherbatsky's artistic name while she was a pop star) Other Notes *This episode was going to be called "Robin Sparkles", but then it was renamed "Slap Bet" to not give away the ending. *The menu that Robin makes up when Ted questions her about her wedding was the actual menu at the wedding of writer Kourtney Kang, which took place two weeks prior to the writing of this episode. Guests *Courtney Abbiati - Girl #3 ("I just turned 30") * - Girl #1 ("It's a promise ring...") *Wayne Nickel - Reverend Rob * - Sara ("I don't have an eating disorder...") * - Mr. Johnson (uncredited) Reception Miss Alli of Television Without Pity rated the episode with a grade A. Staci Krause of IGN gave the episode 8.9 out of 10. Joyce Eng of TV Guide later called the episode "possibly the show's finest half-hour" and said, "nothing will ever be or beat Slap Bet. References External Links *Robin Sparkles on MySpace * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Robin Sparkles